


Fire In Your New Shoes (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [34]
Category: The Prisoner (1967)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: You are, Number Six.





	Fire In Your New Shoes (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://vagabondage.livejournal.com/profile)[vagabondage](http://vagabondage.livejournal.com/), [](http://kuwdora.livejournal.com/profile)[kuwdora](http://kuwdora.livejournal.com/), [](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/profile)[absolutedestiny](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/), and the usual crowd for cheerleading this vid. Thanks also to [](http://jetpack-monkey.livejournal.com/profile)[jetpack_monkey](http://jetpack-monkey.livejournal.com/) for the best post-vid hug ever! Premiered in Club Vivid at VividCon 2012.

  
**Song:** "Fire In Your New Shoes" by Kaskade ft. Dragonette  
**Source:** The Prisoner (1968)

_You are, Number Six._

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/fireinyournewshoes_xvid.avi)  
**OR watch streaming version here:**   


 

 **Notes:** Thanks to [](http://vagabondage.livejournal.com/profile)[**vagabondage**](http://vagabondage.livejournal.com/) , [](http://kuwdora.livejournal.com/profile)[**kuwdora**](http://kuwdora.livejournal.com/) , [](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/profile)[**absolutedestiny**](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/) , and the usual crowd for cheerleading this vid. Thanks also to [](http://jetpack-monkey.livejournal.com/profile)[**jetpack_monkey**](http://jetpack-monkey.livejournal.com/) for the best post-vid hug ever! Premiered in Club Vivid at VividCon 2012.

All comments and feedback appreciated!


End file.
